


Anywhere With You (Sequel to You Danced All Over My Heart)

by Illenjoyluhansmayo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illenjoyluhansmayo/pseuds/Illenjoyluhansmayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to wait for something you know might never happen;<br/>But it's even harder to give up when you know it's everything you want.<br/>-<br/>Sehun and Jongin's relationship has consisted of push and pull, right from the beginning.<br/>Is there much hope trying to steady something that had been rocky from the start?<br/>- </p><p>  <em>"Is this it, then?" he asks, bitter tears forming in his eyes unwillingly.</em><br/><em>"Are we over now?"</em><br/><em>Jongin reaches for his hand, but he pulls it out of his reach.</em><br/><em>"Sehun, I-"</em><br/><em>"Pick, Jongin. Me or EXO. Make your choice."</em></p><p>  <em>-</em> </p><p>  <em>...</em></p><p>   <em>'I won't give up on you...'</em></p><p>  <em>'So please don't give up on me....'</em></p><p>  <em>...</em></p><p>  <em>-</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere With You (Sequel to You Danced All Over My Heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERED STORY BTW GUYS <3

~

The hall is silent, air thick with anticipation as everyone watches the pair closely. 

There's a moment's pause, disbelief etched on both of their faces. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Then they're both turning to each other, huge grins forming identically on their faces.

"We did it." Sehun whispers with wide eyes, shoving his envelope under Jongin's nose.

"We actually did it."

And then the room explodes with cheers, students standing on chairs and girls swarming them with congratulations, but all Sehun can see is Jongin.

He can't hear anything over the sound of the raucous cheers, but he's able to mouth it one more time, head still numb with disbelief.

_We did it._

And Jongin, Jongin has the most beautiful smile on his face, coffee-coloured eyes sparkling and plush lips pulled into that half-smirk that Sehun has grown to love over all these years without even realising.

His head is spinning, and he can see fireworks behind his eyelids. Before he knows what he's doing, he's turning towards the tanned boy slowly, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck as his lips press against Jongin's. The kiss is slow and warm and sweet, and Sehun pushes his chest up against Jongin's, reaching up on his tiptoes to reach easier. He doesn't notice the cheers dying down again, and everyone's eyes returning to him (or them, more specifically) because his head is filled with a chorus of  _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin._ After all these years, he's finally done it, and it's all thanks to Jongin.

He finally pulls away, resting his forehead against the taller's, a faint grin still etched on his face.

"We did it." he whispers one last time against Jongin's skin, revelling in the warmth that has spread through his body, goosebumps rippling across his arms. Jongin gives him a fond smile, eyes twinkling. 

Sehun is just leaning in again with a giggle when a loud shriek of "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" echoes through the room. They both break apart, realising that they have an audience. Everyone is staring at them, dumbfounded, and the culprit of the shout (of course it's Luhan, who else would it be?) pushes through the crowd with a hysteric look in his eyes. He stares at Sehun manically, before turning to Jongin, then back to Sehun.

"You!" he shouts, pointing at Jongin and making the boy flinch. "And you!" he turns his finger to Sehun this time, causing the other to raise an eyebrow. 

"You two!"

He looks back and forth at the two of them, panting.

"I totally fucking called it!" he screeches, before turning on his heel and shooting out of the room.

There's a moment's awkward silence, and Sehun kinda wants to laugh and give Jongin a big hug because he looks considerably scared, having not yet accustomed to Luhan's regular antics. He settles for giving Jongin a soft kiss on the tip of the nose affectionately, causing the other to blush. This makes just about every single guy in the room to make a disgusted (or jealous) scowl, while every girl lets out a dreamy 'Awww...' at the sight. Well, every girl but one.

Soojung stalks up to them with a glowering expression on her face, eyeing them dirtily.

"So you're gay. I should've seen it coming. How else could you turn me down?"

She opens her mouth to make another snide comment, but ends up closing it again in shock at the realisation that Sehun and Jongin aren't looking at her anymore, far too preoccupied with their own activites.

"Wha-hey, stop making out and look at me!"

Jongin and Sehun seem to have molded together permanently, completely ignoring an indignant and ruffled Soojung.

"You- hey! _Hey_! Fucking hell, can you give it a rest, my eyes hurt!"

Jongin pulls Sehun closer by the hip, fingers digging into his waist.

"Oh my god, are you two gonna stop any time soon? This is way too much PDA, I swear this is illegal-"

Sehun reaches up to tangle his fingers in Jongin's hair, tugging on the taller boy's lower lip slightly with his teeth while his other hand goes up to flick a lazy middle finger up at Soojung.

Soojung's eyes bulge out and her jaw drops, gasping dramatically.

"I- fine then! You two just keep making your fucking porno here, you see if I care!"

She storms out of the cafeteria in a whirl of dark hair, sparkly hairclips and curses.

 

-

 

They're sitting on the abandoned swings at the park after school, the setting sun warming up the both of them pleasantly. Sehun sighs, leaning back to stare at the sun.

"EXO." he mutters to himself. "I think I like the sound of that."

Jongin laughs beside him, sending him a bright smile.

"Me too."

They swing together in silence, the creaking of the chains sending goosebumps rippling down Sehun's arms. The sun is casting a golden yellow glow on the entire playground, the shadows of the playground frame tall and disproportionate.

Jongin steps off his swing, walking to stand in front of Sehun with a sparkle in his eye.

"I'm glad it's with you though. You of all people."

Sehun hides the warm thrill that runs through his body at the words, instead sending Jongin a playful smirk as he pushes back on the swing harder, almost bumping into Jongin when he swings forward again.

"You sure you're not just saying that because I saved your ass on performance night?"

Jongin chuckles at that, reaching for Sehun and huffing as the younger boy swings back out of his reach again.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Sehun pouts at Jongin's response, deciding to kick Jongin in retaliation and using the momentum he gets from it to swing even higher. 

"You're a dick." he mutters with a small frown, pushing away from Jongin grumpily. The tan boy smiles tenderly, reaching out and grabbing onto one of the chains of Sehun's swing and using it to pull the boy towards him (with much difficulty and disgruntled squirming on Sehun's part).

"I was kidding," he coos softly, tapping at Sehun's cheek with a fingertip, clicking his tongue quietly.

Sehun gives up, wrapping his legs around Jongin's hips and pulling him closer.

"You better be," he frowns, before draping his arms around the other's abdomen and burying his face in the taller's shirt. Jongin laughs quietly, running a hand through Sehun's hair.

"God, where did all this aegyo come from? I swear, you were such a grumpy and moody kid before, and now you're like this."

Sehun pulls away slightly to eye Jongin warily.

"Are you saying you don't like it? Fine, then, I'll sto-" 

He's hushed by the other, who laughs incredulously, shaking his head.

"No, I take it back, you're still a grumpy and moody kid. But I think I like it now. Wanna know why?"

He gives Sehun a suggestive smirk, leaning forward and pulling Sehun to his feet by the hips, tugging him close.

"Because now you're _my_ grumpy and moody kid."

This time, Sehun doesn't bother hiding the shiver that runs through his body at the words, tingling at the tip of his spine.

To be honest, he's glad too. He's glad that it's Jongin of all people. But of course, the other doesn't need to know that.

"We're going to be trainees soon, and we won't have as much time for each other."

The taller shakes his head at Sehun's words, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"We'll make time."

"We're probably going to be put under a lot of pressure, and I might take it out on you."

A second kiss is pressed to Sehun's skin, this time to his jawline.

"It's okay, I'll understand."

Sehun pulls away slightly, looking up at Jongin insistently.

"We might get torn apart."

The third kiss is placed, this time at the corner of Sehun's lips, ever-so-lightly. Jongin gives Sehun a serious stare.

"I will make sure that never, _ever_ happens."

Sehun smiles slightly before holding up a hand toward Jongin, sticking his pinky out.

"Promise. Together always?"

Jongin interlocks his finger with Sehun's, pushing their thumbs together and tugging both of their interlaced hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Sehun's knuckles softly.

"Together. Always. I promise."

A chill runs down Sehun's back, but not unpleasantly.

"I'll hold you to that." he warns Jongin. The taller smirks greasily, winking.

"I'll gladly be held against any part of you." 

And then Sehun is laughing, pushing away with a disgusted snort of "Oh my god, you just had to ruin the moment with your perviness!" and Jongin pulls him back, wrapping his arms around Sehun and pulling him close.

"I'm serious, though. I promise." he murmurs in Sehun's ear, making the smaller hum contentedly.

"Damn straight, you better."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
